


searching

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation AU, i will be your thot, in another life, markmin, no not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cause only by your side do I feel safeMark upholds his promise to Jaemin every single time. Jaemin does the same.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	searching

**Author's Note:**

> i really just couldn't get this out of my head so here's something ;v  
> this is unbeta-ed and barely proofread by myself so if u see errors or inaccuracies, u don't. ;D
> 
> extra update from the future: I did this draft a month ago, and like i couldn't find any inspiration to do it. I decided that I'll just upload this cause it's nearly gonna be deleted from ao3 drafts, and I'm too lazy to actually copy and paste this one so here we have a mess of a story,, this'll be a chaptered fic until maybe I finish this.

"You don't seem to be from this place." A voice says, calling out to Mark. 

He doesn't see the man who called him, more focused on the view in front of him.  
  
"Oh?" Mark speaks, voice rising slightly, "-and how did you come to that conclusion?" he raises his eyebrows questioningly. It's funny, considering how he hasn't even turned around to look at who was talking to him.

"A-ah! No, sorry-" The man stutters, and Mark imagines he's probably flustered. "-I didn't mean it that way! I just thought you looked like you were Asian!" 

The Grand Canal of Venice is still ever so beautiful, no matter the passage of time. The atmosphere has always been lovely here. Ah, he wishes he can stay longer.

Mark turns around, wanting to see _him_. He wasn't disappointed. He's handsome.

"Are you perhaps from-" The man tries to speak but was cut off by Mark. "We come from the same place." Mark smiles. "It's just that, I come from a different time."

"Huh?" The man was confused and yet, his brain and his gut kept telling him that everything about this man whose name he doesn't even know, was telling the truth. He tries to stare into his eyes, only to be met with orbs that looked like it went through multiple things, experience and profound knowledge pooling within it. He wants to believe in it.  
  
"What's your name?" The man asks him, the smile still present on his face.  
  
"Uh it's James, but I'm guessing you want my real name..." He pauses, wonders if he should say it. "...it's Na Jaemin."  
  
"It's a pretty name." He's shameless, Jaemin thinks, and he could feel a blush actually creeping up his face. This is horrible.

"I'm Mark!" Mark says, before standing up as he goes to extend a hand to Jaemin. "..but I'm guessing you're interested in my other name huh... hmmmm..." It's the way he parroted his words that kind of annoyed Jaemin and yet it's weird. This man is a stranger and yet he's out here, utterly feeling like he wants to trust a man named Mark whom he talked to because he can't keep his own mouth shut.   
  
Everything happened so fast that Jaemin thought he was gonna be shaking hands with him but the next thing he knows, Mark started walking until he was right in front of him, leaning his head towards his ear, and Jaemin shivers as he feels Mark's hot breath on his neck.

"I'll tell you my other name when we see each other again. I have.., quite a few errands to do at this time. I hope you won't forget about me by then. See you later!"

And Mark was already walking. Jaemin had no time to recompose himself so he could actually talk properly but he swears that not a long time has passed and yet, when he looked at the surroundings, Mark was already nowhere to be seen.

He's an enigma, and Jaemin wanted to uphold the promise of never forgetting him.

It was January 27th.

That was the first time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> markmin brainrot that's all, don't worry there'll be more and I might actually compile this into 1 chapter instead of several instead


End file.
